Jurassic Park 3
by sarahmichellegellarfan1
Summary: 7 years have past since Jurassic Park, and this takes place 8 months after Forbidden Love story. Alan Dawn and Billy get tricked on to the Island Isla Sorna, the second island full of dinosaurs. What will happen? Will they get out alive?
1. Suspicious Mind

Suspicious Mind

****"Oh, actually, Charlie, those two are herbivores. They would not be interested infighting each other. But these..." Alan said talking to Charlie but then picked up two other dinosaurs.

"See, these are carnivores. And this one here - see its claws - this one here uses its claws to gouge at the throat of its opponent…"

Dawn was with him in the garden with Charlie playing in his sandpit with his herbivore's.

"Ignore him Charlie dads trying to scared you" Dawn said sitting down next to him.

Alan smiled wickedly.

"Uh, Alan?" Ellie said interrupting them, Baby Erika in her arms.

"Hmm?" he muttered.

"He's three. Let's wait till he's 10" She said to them.

The next day

Dawn dressed in a grey-sleeved top, white quarter length pants and white pumps and her left down but she put it up on the way to the dig site.

At the dig site.

"Billy? I don't think I'm doing this right." A college student asks Billy.

He scoots over and Checks her work. Billy knew Cheryl was tough work and abit of a flirt he tries to ignore her.

"You need to go slowly. See, just take it little at a time."

He says carefully taking her brush and running it down the bones, he is oblivious to the fact that she is just watching his eyelashes.

"I can never tell what bone is and what's rock." She said looking at him trying to get his attention.

Billy was trying hard to not look at her, he kept reminding himself his badass girlfriend will be here any minute and he wants to show Cheryl what is it and go.

"Technically, it's all rock. The calcium in the bones is replaced during fossilization. However, you can feel the difference. See? Rough, smooth. Rough, smooth."

Cheryl touched his cheek; he looked up and pushed her hand away rudely. "I think that's enough now Cheryl". He got up and moved away to see Alan pulling up in his car with his girlfriend in it. He smiled, Alan had let them be together at last all those months of sneaking around they could finally be together. But on one condition no kissing in front of him.

"Hey Alan", He said

"Hello Billy how ya been?" Alan said taking his cowboy hat off he so adorably loved.

Dawn came out the car and bumped into Billy.

They just stared into each other's eyes, like they hadn't seen each other in years and they embraced, and kissed like they never kissed before.

Alan was disturbed by this and went between them. "Ok that's enough"

They laughed and Billy grabbed Alan's bags. As they were walking

"How was your trip? Profitable?" Billy asked the two.

'We'll be broke in four weeks." Dawn said sighing.

"Three weeks. I had to rent some equipment." Billy said

They walked into the tent.

"You rented an automated litter box." Alan said looking at the box, not pleased.

"It's a rapid prototyper. I feed in the scandata from the raptor skull, than the computerbreaks it into thousands of slices which this thing prints, one layer on top of the other. It's the future of paleontology."

"Not if it can't dig. "Alan said Dawn rolls her eyes at this.

The arm stops and suddenly the tray of sand shakes, dropping through holes in the bottom to reveal an object the size of a person's fist.

"I give you a raptor's resonating chamber."

Alan hates technology, but he cannot help but be amazed by the result. He lifts the strange object up, shaking out the remaining sand. Billy puts it to his lips and blows through it like a conch shell. The resulting sounds is unique and piercing, the cry of an non-existent animal. Alan is speechless with excitement. And so he uses it again and again, producing different sound and variations. Dawn is shocked and sits on the stool.

A scared look appeared in Billys eye, Dawn noticed this before she could say anything.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Some visitors wanted to come by and talk to you. I told them you'd be happy to see them. Maybe even have dinner with them."

"Absolutely not." Alan said.

"They're here."

"What?" Dawn said turning around to see a couple a blonde-haired woman and guy with a moustache.

"Dr. Grant?" the man asks coming up them.

"Yes?"

The man extends his hand and politely said** "**Paul Kirby. Kirby Enterprises My card." He said handing it to Alan

Dawn looks at the other woman she looks tired with a few wrinkles but looks like she's in her mid 30s.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Kirby?" Alan said. Billy came to stand by Dawn.

"Well sir, I am a great admirerof yours, and I have an extremely interesting proposition to discuss. Would you let my wife and I take you and your daughter to have dinner tonight? Our treat."

"You know, we have been traveling and I'm very tired. Maybe some other time."

"I guarantee it'll be worth your while." Paul smiled at them.

Dawn felt a little suspicious at this but shrug it off. Not everything she thinks that is out of order means that it is.

_First chapter up. I am working with my other story Scream 4! As am doing this so bear with me…_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	2. An offer we cannot refuse

An offer we cannot refuse

_Chapter 2_

The three of us walked into the restaurant that night. I was in no mood for this I just wanted to go home and go to bed. But no Dad and Billy dragged me out here.

"Come on Dawnie don't look so glum," Billy said, as we were walking to the table.

"Yeah alright for you to say".

"Hello again, Mr and Mrs Kirby" Dad said to them at the table.

We all sat down at the table me at the end Dad in the middle Billy the other end.

"First off let me say as a dinosaur enthusiast, Amanda and I have admired your work for years." said, he looked like he was putting on something.

"It is truly, what's the word? Inspiring." asked questionably.

"Thank you." Dad said, he was trying hard not to be rude.

It's everything Dad can do just to be polite. He desperately wants to leave and get back to his dig. He's not the only one; I want to go home to sleep. Did I mention that? Oh yeah I did but no we are still here.

"Amanda and I, well, we just love the outdoors. Heck we have been on any adventure tour they can come up with: Galapagos, K2,the Nile..." said.

"We even have two seats reserved aboard thefirst commercial moon flight." said.

Yeah right that's like 2 billion dollars, either these people are super rich or they are chatting a load of bull. Dad is acting a little rude now and Billy nudges him.

"Hmmm."

"Now, for our wedding anniversary this yearwe wanted to do something really special, something..." says he looks at his wife as he says this. He places his hand on his wife's. But all to me it looks like they are putting something on.

"...once-in-a-lifetime."

The next thing he said to us really perked us up.

"We've arranged for a private airplane totake us flying over Isla Sorna. And we wantyou to be our guide."

The Kirby's look to us as if they've offered us an amazing gift. However, Dad just sighs and smooth's the tablecloth.

"That's a very nice offer, Mr Kirby, but I'mafraid I'm much too busy. If you like I canrefer you to a number of highly qualified..."

"No, no, see Dr. Grant, you're the best. You'veseen these animals in the flesh. No one elsehas come close to you." said quickly and not willing to let go of this.

"I'm flattered, but we've taken" he glanced at me.

"this littleadventure tour. And with the airrestrictions they've imposed after theincident in San Diego, you can't fly lowenough to see anything of interest."

is momentarily stymied, but rallies. Oh please just say no Dad and we can be done with it.

"You see, that's just the thing. Paul and Ihave special permission to fly low."

"How low?" I speak for the first time now, and I ask this in my most suspicious tone. They quickly regain and become stiff again.

"Well, I'm no aviation specialist. But I doknow its hell of a lot lower than anyoneelse."

"From what I understand, it's pretty much whatever we want." said.

"That's hard to believe." Billy said. I look to Billy and he is a little suspicious like me.

"Let's just say that through my business - imports/exports, emerging markets - I've made some friends in high places. In this case, the Costa Rican government."

"Dr. Grant, you don't know how important it is for us to have you come along. It would make all the difference." says to Dad who is trying to find another way to say no.

pulls out his check book.

"And of course, we're prepared to make asizeable contribution to your research here."

Billy looks at me and then Dad I look at Dad. It was like the final decision as us four where looking at us. Well if this involves money then am all for it. If we are not landing.

"Are you gonna land?" I ask.

A long silence occurs, they look at each other.

"No of course not we are just flying around the island." confirms.

I feel a little better now and a little more confident about it.

"I can write all kinds of numbers on this check. Just tell me what exactly it would take." says with his pen ready

We all look back at Dad who has mixed feelings of what to do. Finally, he has the answer the Kirby's are waiting for. This should be good, we just need to tell Ellie and God help us.

_Second chapter done in 2 days aren't I on a roll. Lol more reviews please._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1___


	3. Hello Isla Sorna

Hello Isla Sorna

_Chapter 3_

"Are you kidding me?" Ellie said anger in her voice. We were in the kitchen explaining about the Kirby's and the offer he gave us.

"Well honey, I don't really have much of a choice," Dad said trying to reason with her.

"Yes you do just don't go. We will find the money some other way", Ellie begged. Dawn felt sorry for her; she really didn't want us to go well who could blame her. Dawn don't want to go, she will be worry nonstop about us. It's not like they will be landing.

"How Ellie?" Dawn asked. She looked at her with agonizing eyes.

"I don't know, but please you can't go back", she said to us.

"Ellie it's gonna be ok, we won't be landing, we are just circling the island. I only agreed to this for the money". Dad said putting his hands on Ellies cheeks. Dawn could tell Ellie was trying hard not to cry. She left the room to them.

Dawn dressed in sexy red tight pants and a black tank top with a black leather jacket and black boots, Billy liked her in this outfit, however it was a bit much for Alan for his taste. Ellie gave Alan and Dawn a long embrace, and demanded that they call her every few hours.

Hours later. The three of them were sitted on the little airplane with the Kirby's and three others that they know. They were flying over the clouds now.

"Even with what I pay you, you could get a better bag?" Dad said to Billy.

"No way. This is lucky. Couple of years ago,some buddies and I went hang gliding offthese cliffs in New Zealand. Updraft sent meright into the side. BOOM!" Billy explained his story.

"That does sound lucky." Dad said.

"It was this strap alone that saved my life.Got caught on a rock as I was falling." Dawn had heard this story before, so she cut them off.

"Reverse-Darwinism. Survival of the mostidiotic."

"Listen Alan, I really appreciate you bringing me along." Billy smiled at Alan as he said this; Things have not been Peachy between Billy Dawn and Alan these last months and Alan is still getting used to the fact of Dawn and Billy in a relationship.

"The bones will be there when we get back.That is the nice thing about them. They neverrun away.Besides, you got me into this. I don'tintend to be alone with these people." Alan said, getting comfortable now. Finally finding a comfortable position, Alan puts his hat over his eyes, ready to take a nap.

"So how do you know the Kirby's?" Billy said to Cooper.

He is silent for a moment before saying something that knocked Dawn suspicious.

"Through our church."

"What Religion?" Dawn looked at Billy.

"Uh…the one that worships God and believes in beingGood." Cooper said, and if to say nothing more to me.

Dawn kept looking at Billy until he turned back around and looked at her; she hit him on the arm. He got the message and shrugged. She went back to looking out the window.

Hours later.

"Alan…Alan…Alan!" Billy said shaking Dad. We were nearly there.

Dad woke up instantly disoriented.

Then out the window clouds started to decrease, and green lush trees bushes and then finally what I had been looking for those dinosaurs, I loved and fed. The brachiosaurus. Everyone now was looking outside the windows. I looked at Dad and it was like 7 years again over again when we first experienced it.

"Admit it. You're excited." Billy nudged him.

Dad will admit nothing. I know I will because I am excited, hell am even excited to see the Rexes and the Raptors.

Calling back from the cockpit...

"Cooper! Yell up if you see anything!" Udesky shouted.

Yelling back.

"No, I thought I'd keep it to myself."

We all suddenly spot a dinosaur. I don't know what that one is, I bet Dad does.

"There. There! An Apatosaurus. Look at thecoloration."

An Apatosaurus is grazing on the grass.

"I'm so use to seeing bones. It's weird to seeskin." Billy whispered amazed, I touched his cheek and smiled then looked back out.

Dad started his tour now.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kirby! If you look out the rightyou can see..."

But Paul just waves him away with a hand, staring intently out his window. I thought that was odd so did Dad but he ignore it.

Looking out the window, Alan notices they are flying very low. Just then, he hears a Mechanical Horn and a low rush from outside. Now wanting to believe -

"That's not the landing gear?"

Paul, Amanda and Cooper don't respond. That caught Dawn and Billy's attention.

"What you're..." He is now realizing** "**You can't land."

Paul turns back to him.

"Dr. Grant if you'd just sit tight, we'llexplain this all in a jiffy." Dawn looked at Billy; she knew all alongthis was too good to be true**.**

"This plane cannot land!" Alan shouted, standing up

"It's going to be all right. Just..."

"What's going on?" Billy asks. Standing up, Dawn is not happy. She gets up and moves outside the row.

"They tricked us that's what's going on", Dawn angrily said.

"Please you can't land". Alan shouted, trying to get in the cockpit. Paul and Amanda blocked his way. "Please Dr. Grant its ok" Pauls voice echoed. Next thing Cooper punched Alan in the face and totally knocked him out. This set Dawn off, she went to Cooper and tried to punch him back but Billy held her off. "No Dawn leave it". Billy protested, and she roughly shoved him off and went to Alan. "We're sorry to do that but we had no choice". Paul explained. She looked up to him if to say do not talk to me. He got it and walked to the cockpit. Amanda felt some sympathy for him and got him an icepack. Dawn snatched it from Amanda's grasp. About less than 5 minutes later, they had hit the ground.

Alan slowly wakes from his punch, and is not in the best mood. Billy and Dawn are next to him. He hears Amanda's voice, strangely distant but amplified.

"Please tell me we didn't land". Alan asks the two, but knew it was a stupid question.

"Eric! Eric! Are you there honey? Ben!Erriccc!" Amanda's voice booms through the speaker phone.

"I nearly killed him Dad I swear if Billy never held me back…" Dawn said to Alan as they were walking out the plane.

"We think they're looking for someone." Billy interrupted.

The jungle has almost reclaimed this patchy vine-covered runway. The airplane is parked at one end. Nash, Udesky, and Cooper are checking their weapons. Amanda is at the edge of the tarmac calling into the jungle on a Bullhorn**.**

"Dr. Grant, are you alright? I'm sorry we had to be so..." Paul started to say.

"What the hell is going on? What are they doing?" Alan shouted.

"Establishing a perimeter. Making it safe.These guys are really good. One of them was aGreen..." Paul said monitoring with his hands.

"You so don't know what safe means mister." Dawn said . Billy put an arm around her shoulder.

"Mr Kirby, trust me, on this island, there is no such thing as safe. We have to get back in this plane..." Alan said.

They look to Amanda, who shouts through a bullhorn.

"ERRR-IIIC!"

"And tell your wife to stop making somuch noise! It's a very bad idea!".

"Amanda, Honey! Dr. Grant says it's a bad idea!" Paul shouts to Amanda who is less than 5 feet away.

"What!" Amanda shouts through the bullhorn again.

Is she clueless or is she just plain stupid?

"Dr. Grant says it's a bad idea!

"What's a bad idea?"

As in on cue, there is a Deafening roar from the jungle.

Everyone turns toward the sound and freezes.

Dawn the only one who has the guts to say anything right now.

"Oh thanks well done". Dawn sarcastilly smiled and said.

Hello Isla Sorna. You had better not be like Isla Nublar. But that's a silly thing to say isn't it..

_Chapter 3 done and dusted. Just as I promised, see ya later. Next chapter might be up tomorrow if you review…_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	4. Rexy Vs Bigass

Rexy Vs Bigass

_Chapter 4_

Well it's good to be back I guess. I thought sarcastilly; these people have had it when this is over. I am so gonna enjoy ripping their heads off. I sound mean but come on they tricked us.

Paul's voice was with fear he whispered to Alan. "What was that?"

He doesn't answer, he is still listening to the reverberations. Then a couple shots are heard.

Billy spoke with alow tone"Is it a rex?"** "**I don't think so." Dad replied. The wind was picking up now; it was like a horror story. Billy and Paul breathe a small sign of relief.

"Sounds bigger." I casually said, not giving a care in the world. Billy looked at me as if to say why aren't you scared.Next thing Nash and Udesky come running out of the jungle, headed for the plane.

"We have to leave, now!" they whizzed past us. I so didn't want to spend another moment here. Therefore, I went in after them and Billy and Dad were still out there with Paul and Amanda.

"What's the problem? Can't you guys...?" Paul shouts.As Udesky and Nash sprint past Paul in interrupted by a second, closer, deafening roar once again. He pales.Udesky waits by the door, hustling everyone inside. Nash hurries into the cockpit. Everyone scrambles to a seat. Amanda climbs next to Paul.

"Paul We can't just..." Amanda says to Paul. She is distraught.

"Don't worry, honey. We'll circle around andcome back." Paul said.

What? Come back are they crazy. Unless… there looking for someone and this, was just a set up? They got us to come because they didn't know their way around the island. Udesky closes the door.

"What about the other guy?"

"Coop's a professional. He can handle himself." Udesky shouts.He runs down the aisle**, **Udesky climbs into the co-pilot's seat, and Nash revs the engine.We all bounce in our seats as the plane picks up speed down the overgrown strip.

"Come on, Nash. Slow down, buddy."

Nash spots Cooper, shoots a glance at the airspeed indicator. Cooper is standing outside now waving. I felt sorry for him.

"Coop, you know I can't do it pal." He says reluctantly.

He slams down full throttle in an attempt to reach flying speed. Seeing that Nash has no intention of stopping, Paul shouts from the cabin.

"What are you doing? That's Mr Cooper!" Paul shouts.

"That's Cooper!" Dad shouts.

Then a weird looking dinosaur came out the bushes. This dinosaur was differentunlike we had ever seen before**.** Then with brutal speed, it seizes him in its massive jaws and lifts him into the air. I got a glimpse of a long crocodilian snout, powerful-clawed forearms and spiny sail rising from the creature's back.

We all see this creature as it devours Cooper. Amanda turns away in horror.

"Oh, my God! Paul, God!" Amanda said.

Nash pulls back on the stick. The plane rises. The left propeller clips the flank of the enormous dinosaur, snapping the blade. Blood sprays the windshield and side windows.

The passengers are thrown about as the craft crashes through trees, tearing off a wing and pieces of the tail. Finally coming to rest in the jungle canopy, the plane settles in the trees. Amanda screams.

SILENCE**.**

The passengers slowly recover and have a look around. Foliage blocks most windows, making it impossible to see out.

"Is anyone hurt?" Billy asks, looking around. Dawn shakes her head, she looks at Alan he touches her forehead.

"Am fine she said. Checking themselves, everyone seems pretty much intact. Still thinking of himself as in charge...

"Quiet! We're okay. Let's everybody just stayput." Udesky shouts to them.He attempts to turn on the cockpit radio, but it is dead."Who's got the sat-phone?"

"Right here!" Nash said, handing him the yellow bulky phone.

Alan unstraps himself, climbs to the back to the side door and shoves. The door opens a few inches before hitting a branch. He looks out the and lets out a quiet gasp as the ground reels

THIRTY FEET BELOW.

He quickly shuts and latches the door. He turns to Billy and Dawn

"Looks like we haven't landed yet". Dawn makes a face.

Amanda screams. A huge reptilian face appears in the cockpit window. Everyone else screams now.

The plane lurches - and they hear a deep growl.

The passengers hold tight, paralyzed. Nash buckles himself intohis grabs the top holder. "hold on to something!" she shouted.the terrified passengers tightly grip the nearest thing. Finally, the horrible sounds of wrenching metal as the nose ofthe plane is ripped off.Nash and Udesky are suddenly sitting in open air. The nose ofthe plane is tilting downwards, the jungle floor far below.The passengers hang almost vertically in their seats and bars, Debris tumbles out the open end of the plane, some of it striking Nash in the head. Udesky unbuckles his seat belt and climbs back up into the cabin. Nash follows. Suddenly, a long snout with dagger-like teeth pushes past the cockpit seats, opens wide, and clamps down on Nash's legs. The pilot cries out in agony. The others passengers grab onto his arms, trying to pull him back. But it's no use. The dinosaur rips Nash out of their grasp and down the aisle.Nash desperately grabs on to the seat cushion, and then watches inhorror as the fabric rips away. He's pulled out of the plane and dropped to the ground. Giant footsteps in the way as the snoutof the creature reaches down and quickly devourers the screamingpilot.

"Oh shit!" Billy shouts.

Alan tries to force open the jammed rear door. Billy tries to help, but the door won't budge.

The dinosaur jams its snout into the fuselage and lunges for Amanda in the first row. She yanks her legs back as the jaws snap shut. Behind Amanda, Dawn reaches forward, unsnaps her seat belt and pulls her into the next row back. The others unstrap their belts and crowd into the rear of the passenger compartment. The shift in weight sends the fuselage tipping backwards. The plane breaks free of the tree limbs and drops tail-first to the jungle floor. It slams hard, and then flips over onto its roof. The dinosaur rolls them around with its big claws.

The first thing I know is that am lying on the ground with Paul on top of me. I groan, ouch.

"Sorry", Paul said, trying to get up. We knocked over again, and then Billy comes on top of me. He winces, and tries not to hurt me. Then I hear Amanda gasp and run out with Dad running after her. If Dad goes I go, I got up and ran after them, until he grabbed her and ran back in, with me following, but I looked at the thing It is way too big to be a and too different. The dinosaur comes back and tires to flatten us, so one by one we run out carefully. I was in the lead with Dad and Billy and Amanda Paul and Udesky, following us.

"This way!" Dad shouted, trying hard to keep up with me.

We see a herd of bushes and trees. The dinosaur cannot fit between the trunks. It roars at us, searching desperately for a route after us. We keep running and running until we couldn't even see it.

We stop finally, gasping for air, Paul looks like he is going to have a heart attack, Amanda looks like she is about to cry, Udesky just looks like he has the weight of the world on top of him. Billy is just like me gasping for air. In addition, for Dad he is the same but he looks pissed off as well. Like me. After we get our breath back, Dad turns and pulls a bush out the way but we freeze at the sight. Blood and like a dead dinosaur.

"Don't worry. It's dead." Dad confirms. But obviously he was wrong because another Full grown Rex pops it head uprises up behind the carcass. It was feeding, its mouth mottledwith blood and carrion.

Oh great, hi rexy! Dad freezes. As do I,

"Nobody move a muscle." Dad warns.The T-Rex tracks motion I remembered, and stayed still.Obeying, everyone freezes for a few long beats. Then Udeskytakes off running. Moreover, T-Rex roars. Coward, I cursed everyone runs. Dad and me stayed we looked at each other debating, and then we took off after is right behind us. As I figured, the ground was shaking. We ran back to where we had just come from, and guess what big ass was back. This day is getting so much better, Billy and I ran with the Kirby's Dad got stuck between two logs which rexy was standing on, I almost couldn't hear his screams because of the roars of rexy and big ass. Udesky ran the other way, and then he caught up with us.

After as the two dinosaurs wrestled, Dad was free and ran to us, I ran to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and stroked my hair for a moment. Billy was too busy watching the dinosaurs, but big ass was winning I knew it was nearly the end of it, so I pulled Billy by the arm and we ran away and the last thing I heard and felt was a Thud! On the ground, big ass won. Wow defeated. What kind of island have we came across, because this sure was not the Jurassic park I know. Well of course, not it is Isla Sorna. Isla Nublars sister…

"Come on!" Dad shouts at us. On the other hand, should I say professor…

We came to a stop, and once again we were gasping for air.. Until Dad straightened up and did the thing, I most wanted to do now. He punched Paul right in the face. Wow, this was going to be good, I get my turn next.

_Chapter 4 done. I swear I am doing well; I will be finished by the weekend I bet hahahaha. Then am back to my other story Scream 4 and maybe back to my ship of dreams, but am still debating.._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	5. The search for Eric

The search for Eric

_Chapter 5_

Dawn was angry that her father got first punch, she wanted to. She stormed up to Alan. "Hey I wanted first punch". She complained. He did not reply he just rubbed his fist. She turned to Paul and got ready but Amanda came up in front of Paul. "No stop please". Dawn stopped with reluctance and walked to Billy.

"Why did you bring us here?" Alan said, sharply. Paul is too startled to speak. Udesky tries to step in, but Dawn gives him back a look.

"Our son is on this island. We need your helpto find him." Amanda said, checking Paul for injury's. Who pulls a photo out of his shirt pocket.

"This is him. Eric. He is thirteen now. He's just about the greatest kid in the world." Paul handed the photo to Alan. Billy and Dawn came up behind Alan to look at it. He shakes his head, disbelieving. He hands the photo to Billy.

"He's with a man named Ben Hildebrand." Amanda explains.

"Who's that?" Billy asks.

"Her new boyfriend." Paul said with disgust and jealousy. Dawn raised an eyebrow,

"I don't think this is a time to be jealous, when we are stuck on an island full of dinosaurs AGAIN!". Dawn shouted, she was pissed now, and went up to Paul and punched him straight in the face. Chaos erupted.

"Dawn!" Alan shouted. She stopped, and turned around, hair covered in mud and soil it flapped around.

She was serious. "What I have a right to be angry this time!"

Billy quietly came up to her, and pulled her away from Paul, who was covering his face now.

"Wow dramas". Udesky whispered.

"Sorry about that, she's a little temperamental". Billy said.

"A friend. We were vacationing. Eric wantedto see the island and the dinosaurs, so Benfound a guy who would take them parasailing.They never came back." Amanda said ignoring Dawn.

"We called everyone, did everything we could.Because of all the controversy over thisisland, no one will step in. Costa Rica saysit's a no-fly zone, it's their own damn fault. Guys at the U.S Embassy - our U.S. Embassy - said we should "accept the inevitable." You believe that?" Paul explained, straightening up now.

"So you hired these mercenaries."

"We prefer "recovery specialists." We dooverseas custody issues and..." Udesky cuts in.

Alan who isn't in the mood for a big chat, rudelyinterrupts

"Then you duped us into coming here."

"We needed somebody who knew the lay of the land. Somebody who'd been to this island before."

"I have never been on this island!"

"Sure you have. You wrote that book..." Paul asked confused.

"That was Isla Nublar. This is Isla Sorna.The second island." Dawn said, in a tone that no one wanted to hear right now.

"I didn't know, there were two islands." Paul whispered to Amanda and Udesky. "someone kill me know". Paul said,

Dawn was restless "Ask and you shall receive". She said and got ready again, to go for him. Billy stopped her.

"You mean there are two islands with dinosaurs…" Udesky whispered.

"Still, you have survived the dinosaurs before. Yousaved those kids." Amanda argued. Dawn made a noise, as to say yeah but we nearly gotten eaten in the process.

"A few of us survived. A lot more died. And wewere better prepared and better armed.How many days have they been missing?" Alan said.

A look between Amanda and Paul.

"Eight weeks."

Alan and Billy and Dawn are speechless. It might as well be eight years.

"After what you've seen today, you reallythink your son could be alive?" Billy asked.

"He's smart, and he knows so muchabout dinosaurs." Paul said.

Before anyone else can talk, Alan puts his hand out. He wants everyone to shut up while he plans their next move.

"No, I'm sorry, but no. We'll savage what wecan from the plane. Then we head for thecoast. There may be a boat left, something toget us off this island." Alan said. Paul and Amanda didn't like this.

"Dr. Grant, we're not leaving without our son." Paul said.

"You can stick with us, or you can go and look forhim. Either way you're probably not gettingout of here alive."

Alan leaves, with Dawn following him but giving a look to the Kirby's, Billy has sympathy for them but follows Dawn and Alan. A moment later Paul, Amanda and Udesky tag along.

Dawn was trying to find some of her things from her bag, while Alan and Billy were trying to find out what the dinosaur origin was.

"How would you classify it?". Alan asked Billy both standing by a large footprint, a little larger than the Rex one.

"Obviously a super predator." He thinks for a moment.

"Suchimimus. That snout."

"They never got that big." Alan replied.

Dawn came by, "With Ingen they could of done anything Dad." Alan nodded agreeing with her.

"Baryonyx?" Billy asked.

"Not with that sail.Spinosaurus Aegypticus."

"I don't remember that on InGen's list." Billy said.

"That's because it wasn't on their list. Who knows what else they were up to? I would love to know". Alan said.

"Yeah so would I so I could kick their asses." Dawn said, walking away.

Billy looks past Alan to see Paul approaching. He's struggling with the straps on his backpack. turning in circles. Billy regards him with suspicion.

"So Mr. Kirby, tell me, when you climbed K2,did you base camp at 25- or 30,000 feet?"

"Thirty-thousand, I think. Closer to the top." Paul replied, walking side by side with Billy.

Dawn was conversation with her father.

"Dad what are we gonna do, I can't even look at them, without hitting them, I have never felt like this before, not even when that coward from the first island, got off to the toilet leaving us in the car". Dawn said to Alan.

"It's probably because we were tricked. You know you need to calm down; I see your temper hasn't changed." He said, leaving her and walking up to Paul.

"There is no Kirby Enterprises, is there?"

"There is. I own a place called Kirby Paintand Title Plus. We're out in the WestgateShopping Center in Enid, Oklahoma. The"plus" is for bathroom fixtures, fireplacesaccessories, patio furniture. Stuff like that."

"I don't suppose that check you wrote us isany good." Billy said his arm around Dawns shoulders.

"He paid us half up front. Cash." Udesky called out behind them.

"Mortgaged everything we had to do it. Eventhe store. And if we make it off this islandwith my son, I swear, I'll make good on themoney I owe you. I don't care if it takes methe rest of my life." Paul said.

"Great were in the worst place in the world, and we aren't even being paid for it." Dawn mumbled. Billy kissed her head. They continued walking.

We had being walking for a couple of miles, me and Billy had our own water bottle. And all of a sudden we hear.

"Eric!"

"Quiet!" Dad hisses at her. Dawn looked at Billy; she shook her head at Amanda. Amanda looks at Paul he whispers loud to Amanda.

"Stop that. Dr. Grant says this is dangerous territory.".

"Well we should split up or something. We cancover twice the area." Amanda said to Paul. Does she want to get her self-killed or something?

"No, Dr. Grant says..." Paul said.

"Dr. Grant says this, Dr. Grant says that..." Dawn looked at Billy again, to say is she stupid.

"Well what's the use of hiring an expert ifyou're not going to listen to him?" Paul angrily said,

Amanda was getting angry now **"**Because "Dr. Grant" isn't looking for Eric.Dr. Grant is looking for the coast!"

"Fine...and when the Tricyclatops comes afteryou, don't come crying to me."

Ha! There not even carnivores, I thought.

"Oh, don't worry about that."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What did you say?"

"Just drop it Paul!"

I have had enough, of their rambling, so did Billy. Udesky came up to me and Billy and started walking with us. "If they split up, I'm going with you." He said to us, I couldn't blame him.

Dad spotted something in the tree, it turned out it was a parasail.

"Eric..." Amanda whispered, smiling slightly. Don't know what she is smiling for, we haven't even found the kid.

"Hey. Got something here." We all turn to see Udesky holding up a camcorder encased in awaterproof shell.

"That's Ben's!"She grabs it from Udesky and pops open the housing. She triesthe power switch on the camcorder, but the battery's dead.

Udesky pull out a flashlight from his pack and looks to Amanda. He takes it out of Amanda's hand. And as Udesky fiddles with the flashlight, Dad and Billy consider the parasail.

"It looks intact."

"We should take it with us to signal any planes." Dad said.

The camdcorder comes on, and we run over to the others and watch the tape.

We watched it till it ended. Paul and Amanda were made up, for some reason; they don't know that Eric is alive. Well he was when he came here, but a thirteen-year-old, vs. a raptor, I do not think so.

"See? He is okay. He's alive! Everything'sgoing to be all right now."

Me Dad and Billy exchange a dubious look, than begin pulling the parasail out of the tree. As we do so, the sail gets caught on a branch. I pull the hardest. The branch bends, but the sail won't come loose. One last tug and then, SNAP. The branch breaks, the chute falls away to reveal…**A SKELETON.** It swings down directly at Amanda. She screams. We all try to pull it away from her, but it won't cut loose, instead it wraps itself around her. I grab the Skelton and pull it completely away from her. It stunk.

Amanda's knees buckle. Regaining her balance, she runs off into the jungle screaming like a mad woman.

"Get her back !" Dad shouts. Paul quickly follows. A little while later. We hear Paul shouting us.

"You stay here with Billy". He said, and walked away.

"These pants are really itchy now." I complained to Billy. We were kneeling down, folding the parasail.

"I think they look sexy", he smiled, flirt. I thought. I leant in closer. "Do ya now?" we kissed, sweetly. Someone interrupted us.

"Err sorry". Udesky said, and walked after them.

I rolled my eyes, and followed him with Billy trailing behind me.

Until we came to see the worst things possible, the things that I punched and successfully killed last time. But they had eggs, and loads of them. Oh great how many am I going to have to kill now, I thought.

_Chapter 5 done… Dawn's temper is coming back. But wouldn't you be if you were there? Hahaha,_

_Sarahmichellgellarfan1_


	6. This is how you play God

This is how you play God

_Chapter 6, I am hoping to be finished by Sunday night or less._

After we saw the raptor eggs, we immediately started walking fast.

Amanda whispers to Paul.

"What's a raptor?" Paul has no idea. If only he knew, I thought.

"If we came across one, we might live." I said.

"Well that's good." Paul said unconvincely.

"But you never came across just one." Dad said.

"Wait! Where's Billy?" Dad said. We all stopped.

"Billy! Billy!" we both shouted running back ignoring Amanda as she said "thought we weren't supposed to yell".

"Here!"

"I got some great pictures of the nest. You know this proves raptors raised their young in colonies." Billy said excitedly. I walk back to the group, mad at him for getting lost.

Furious with Billy aswell, Dad just keeps moving. There is no time to stand around and argue.

About nearly 2 hours later we mach upwards towards a crest, we were panting and flushed. We came to a stop and saw a vast compound building it had broken glass windows.

"I bet there's a very good chance Eric's in there. I'd bet my bottom dollar." Paul says to himself. "Eric!" Paul shouts.

We all listen for a response. Nothing. Paul and Amanda exchanging despondent look. Sitting on the reception counter is an official-looking telephone. Everyone has the same thought, but no one dares. Finally – "What the hell." Amanda puts the receiver to her ear. Nada.

Unseen by the group, a fleeting Shadow flits across the lobby's dirty windows with terrifying speed.

"Let's see. I've got about a dollar seventy- five. How about you guys?" Paul said checking his pockets.

Billy smashes in the window of one machine with his boot. Picking through the glass, he pulls out some candy bars and chips. He checks the expiration date. He hands Dad candy bar and me. Paul now turns to his own vending machine and smashes it with

His heal. The glass refuses to break. He trails behind us limping; I turn away with a smug smile.

"This is how you make dinosaurs?" Amanda asks, as we were walking in the next room full of dinosaur parts attached to wires.

"No…This is how you play God." Dad said,Billy looks around the lab. He cannot help but be impressed.

"Okay if I take pictures?" he asks me, I shrug. He turns to Dad who nods.

I was close to Amanda and she was looking at the next tube, and the next thing I hear was a raptor screaming at her and she screamed like bloody murder. It lunges at her from behind the tank. She screams. Fortunately, the raptor cannot get between the closely spaced

tanks. I run over and punch the raptor in the face, again carefully, and grab Amanda's arm and we run the other way. Billy saw this and was impressed but we had no time.

"Amanda!" Paul shouted.

"Back out! Move now!" Dad shouts, and we run with the others.

The Raptor finds a larger gap between the tanks. And it jumps and runs after us. Bastard I thought.

_Chapter 6 sorry it's short but I was tired and it is 11:00 at night and I have school tomorrow morning, a maths exam urgh! But that is life… anyway a longer chapter will be posted tomorrow so stay tuned. Oh and thanks for the reviews by the way and thanks for the one person who posted a review on my other story scream 4…_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	7. Eric

Eric

_Chapter 7…_

As Paul and Dad led the way, I let go of Amanda's arm. We hear the raptor screeching and running after us. Great I thought. I ran faster, and I runned others out.

"In here!" I shouted. They followed me, I got in the cage Dad, Paul and Udesky tried to fit in with us, but there was no room, so he got in with Billy and Amanda in the next one. The raptor slammed itself on their cage door trying to get through.

"Hey hey come here!" Paul and Dad shouted trying to get its attention, but it was completely fixed on Billy and Amanda and Udesky. That is strange _wouldn't it look at us aswell?_ Then the weridest thing happened, it went quiet. Then I caught on its finding a way to get through and it realized that it can climb up it looked up and it started its way up. Oh god it's smart.

"Push! Push!" Billy shouted, they pushed the door, with the raptor on it then locked it from the outside; we got out and started running. The raptor started making weird noises. _Oh, shit. It's calling for help_. Dad stood and watched as the raptor made the noises.

"Oh my God… it's calling for help."

"Well Duh! come on!" I urged. I was holding his arm as we ran after the others. We ran out the compound and went in different directions, Amanda and Billy and Paul went the other way. Me Dad and Udesky the other way. We suddenly came to a field with these weird dinosaurs who were eating grass, we just simply ignored them and kept running. Billy had fell down and lost his bag, and got up and kept running, the dinosaurs were nearly trampling grabbed Billy's bag and me and Dad ran together.

"Head for the trees!" Dad shouted. We were split up again; I stayed with Dad, while the others went somewhere else. Me and Dad stopped, and we saw two raptors communicating with each other we stayed quiet and tried to hold our breaths. After a little while or so, we thought they left so we got up. Nevertheless, an alpha female was there looking at us with her yellow beady eyes. She jumped at us and we moved backwards then there was another one behind us, about 3 more came. It was like Jurassic park all over again when we were about to be eaten by them but Rex saved our asses. But no Rex this time, Spiny finished him off.

"Dad I can't take all of them". I whispered to him. The alpha was growling. Why were they coming at us all the time?

"You won't have to". He whispered back. _What?_ I thought_. No this has to be another way; I will not die over some raptors_. But all of a sudden smoke like fog came out of nowhere. The smoke was intoxicating and was taking air out our lungs, the raptors didn't like it because there were speaking and they were like struggling to breath, and all of a sudden a human figure came out the bushes and grabbed mine and Dads hands and pulled us with him. We were running for miles until we stopped outside a bunker. He opened it and pulled us in with him. He turned the light on; I recognized him to be Eric.

"Eric." I said. He looks at me then Eric holds up a hand. He listens for a moment. He doesn't hear anything outside.

"Eric, your parents are both here." Dad said. Trying to get his breath back, poor him he's in his 40s and he running around with dinosaurs chasing him again.

"In Costa Rica?"

"On the island." I said. Looking in my pockets for my bobble. _Shit_ I thought I lost it.Eric truly can't believe it.

"They'll never make it. I mean, they can'tmanage when the cable goes out."

"You'd be surprised what people can do whenthey have too." Dad said.

Eric goes silent. Then he fully recognises us.

"You're Alan Grant, aren't you?" Dad nods. "I read both of your books."

"Which one do you prefer?"

"The first one. Before you were on the island.You liked dinosaurs back then." Eric replies.

"Back then, they hadn't tried to eat me."

Eric turns to me. "You're Dawn Grant aren't you?"

"What's left of me". I said. Dad glared at me. His way of saying, your twenty two, am forty four, let's not pretend that you're the old one now.

"When InGen cleared out, they left a lot of stuff behind." Eric said looking at everything.

"Any weapons, radios?" Dad asks urgently.Eric pulls up a long cattle prod to show us.

"Found this, but the battery's dead."

"It's a wonder you aren't. I'm amazed, Eric. I barely lasted 30 hours. You lasted eightweeks." Dad said with admiration.

"Is that all it's been? I thought it was longer." Eric looked down.

Trying to be positive. "The important thing is we both made it. That's something we have in common." Dad said. Eric rips into a candy bar. After a moment, he hands us one each.

And as usual Dad can't help himself and asks "Did you read Malcolm's book?"

"Yeah."

"What did you think?" He asks.

"I dunno. I mean, it was kind of preachy.Chaos-this, chaos-that. And like, to me, theguy seemed kind of high on himself."

Dad smiles. I just roll my eyes, I don't want to talk about books I just want to go home.

"That's two things we have in common." Eric turns to me again.

"How are old are you?" he asks.

"Twenty two". I said to him.

"Oh". Eric looked back down. I raised my eyebrows. I knew what he was thinking.

Dad smiles cheekily. "I think she is a little too old for you Eric she has a boyfriend". He said that last line, with a little bit of uneasiness.

"Sorry." I smiled. He nodded and smiled. I wonder if Billy is ok.

With the others.

"I can't believe they killed Udesky". Paul said.

"well that's what they do, they kill" Billy said, he was worried for Dawn and Alan, he knew Dawn can take care of herself but he still worries.

"We can't just stop looking. Eric and are out there somewhere." Amanda rages.

"I want to find them too, but we can't do a bitof good right now. For every scary thing wesaw in the daylight, I'll bet there ten timesmore of 'em at night." He turnsto Billy

"Am I right?"

"I don't know." Billy said clueless of what to do.

"I thought you were an expert."

"Dr. Grant was, is." He corrected.

"Well Dr. Grant isn't here, so we're going to have to figure out what to do ourselves." Amanda is impressed by her own determinations. A long beat.

"So what do we do?" Paul asks. No one has the faintest clue.

Morning on Isla Sorna. A low mist hangs tight to the forest floor as Eric seals up his hideaway for hopefully the last time. They start walking. Eric pulls something out of his pocket, shows it off to Alan and Dawn.

"Know what this is?" he hands it to Alan. He takes it off him and examines it.

"A raptor claw. I use to have one. A fossil.". Dawns red pants are very dirty now.

"Dad used to be obsessed with that thing". She pointed out.

"How much of this island have you explored?" Alan hands the claw back.

"I stayed pretty close to the compound," Eric explained.

"Figured if anyone came to look for me, that's where they'd start." Eric said, _Smart kid_ I thought.

"We need to head for the coast."

"Are you sure?"

"Why?" I ask.

"Closer you get to the water, the bigger things get." Eric warns.

Billy and Amanda wait for Paul as he comes out of the bushes,

hiking up his shorts. Trying to take charge...

"We need to stick to the plan. Head for the coast." Billy stated.

"What about Eric and Dr. Grant?" Amanda asked."

"Going to the coast was Alan's idea. If he's alive, that's where he's headed." Billy said.

"What about Eric?" Amanda asked again but louder. Billy represses his instinct to say Eric's dead.

"He's probably has a better chance by the coast as it is. Figures that all the big dinosaurs would live in the center of the island." Paul said, putting an hand on Amanda.

"Right?" he turned to Billy.

"Sure." They started walking.

We keep walking, silently but alert of anything, when all of a sudden we hear the sat phone. Then Eric starts running, shouting "Mom! Dad!" we run after him. As we were running, we hear "Eric! Eric!". They have found us. We come to a field with a fence and see three figures running towards us, _Where's Udesky? Unless the raptors already got him. _

However, the next thing Eric was pressed up against the bars trying to hug his parents. I smiled at Billy. Dad shook hands with him.

"Hey you have my bag". Was all I heard before I climbed over the metal fence quickly watching the spikes after I was on the other end I jumped down and landed on my feet.

"How you do that Dawn I don't know". Dad shakes his head at me. I smile a smug smile and go to Billy he kisses me, and we hug.

"We need to find a gap here".

"I heard the sat phone". Eric said, trying to pull out of Amanda's hugs. Pauls face turned into terror as he look forward. There he is Spino gorping at us with its mouth ready. The sat phone ringing, I would have laughed right now, but we were exhausted. Dad whispered a faint. "Run".

We started running as fast as we could. Then Dad and Eric, slipped through a small hole. And we were safe, we saw another building. The dinosaur defeated, and Billy and me embraced, and the Kirby's reunited properly. Then SMASH! The beast ran through the fence. And we bombed it to the building. Since I was one of the fastest, I held the door open, me, Dad, and Billy shut it as hard as we could. We were safe. We could hear its roars and growls of frustration and thankfully it gave up we heard its footsteps in the distance.

"Oh God". Dad said, I went over to stand by dad. The Kirby's were having their little reiuoin.

"What?" I said.

"Ellie what is she gonna think?" He said.

Oh I completely forgot about Ellie.

"Well we need to stay alive first." I said. Dad and me hugged tightly, he kissed my head. Billy came over.

"I should take that now" Billy said, to Dad about his bag. I saw a little worry and guilt in his eyes. I got really suspicious now.

"No no its fine". Dad said. He walked over to the window without glass.

"Give me the bag". This took me by surprise. I had never heard him speak to him like that before, I should of known why.

"Billy". I said, wanting to know what is wrong with him. He did not look at me, but with his eyes, he was demanding for the bag. Dad got this now and he opened it, and two Medium size eggs, were in there. Raptor eggs. I was pissed I could tell Dad was furious. _Oh Billy you are dead. _

_Chapter 7, finished! That was a nice long one for you. It may be a little shorter tomorrow. I might start redoing my Ship of dreams, you know like rewrite it all because that's all got grammar errors. And for scream I might do another chapter the weekend I will see how far I am with this. All my exams are finished for now Lol. So I'll See ya tomorrow.._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	8. The bird cage

The Bird Cage

_Chapter 8 things aren't looking so great for Billy.._

"Raptor eggs" Dad whispered, in shock. This shocked me a little too; I didn't think Billy would do this.

"How the hell?!" I started, furious. Dad recovered from his trauma and he was fuming to. _It all made sense now, that's why they are after us, going to Billy's cage, coming at me and Dad when we had the bag._

"Alan I did it with the best intentions.." Billy started, Dad interrupted him. Dad suddenly turned on him I did not blame him.

"Some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best intentions. You

Rushed in with no thought to the consequences, to yourself or anyone else. You're no better than the people who built this place."

Billy's expression was guilt ridden, and finally he turned to me and tried to explain.

"Don't!" I said, coldly. He didn't listen, he said.

"I thought if we could get a raptor back to the mainland, we could get serious money for it. Enough to fund the digging for 10 years. More. Whatever it took." Dad shakes his head, disgusted, But Billy doesn't stop.

"Please, okay? Just yell at me. Call me anidiot. An asshole. Stupid. Tell me I screwedup because I know I did." He said.

Dad and I just stare at him, with unreadable expressions, until finally I was overcome with anger. I did the thing I regretted most and I had never done to Billy. I punched him. He held his face. The Kirbys watched me and Dad did with bewilderment on his face probably because I have never punched him before.

"I deserved that". He muttered.

"Your damn right you did!" I barked. Dad went over to the window ledge and held the bags of eggs over the edge. Paul stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like he's doing?!" I shouted. I was still reeling from Billy.

He ignored me, "those things are after us because of that".

_I wanted to correct him and say because of him. _

"What if they catch us with them?" Amanda said.

"What if they catch us without them". Dad said, and pulled them back in.

We found a spiral staircase going downwards, with fog and mist. Billy was sulking at the back of the room; he was the last to come down them. It was creaky and foggy, Dad nearly fell down because part of the floor came off, I pulled him up at last second. We stopped at a long bridge that leads in to the fog. We had to go one a time.

"Ok I'll go first, I will shout when it's safe to come over". Dad said and went by the railing, I stopped him. "I should go".

He shook his head. "Am much stronger Dad"

"I know but let me do something for once ok".

He walked slowly across it, hands both on the sides. Then he disappeared into the fog we could still hear his footsteps. A moment later or so, we heard "Dawn its ok come on over!"

I looked at Billy, he was still sulking but he had a little bit of worry in his eyes. I started to walk slowly. Then I saw Dad I was relieved and we hugged. Amanda started to walk through next. We saw her, and she turned around to the catwalk.

"Ok Come on Eric!" she called out.

"Oh my God.." Dad said, I turned to him clueless of what is going on now.

"what's wrong?" Amanda said.

"This is a bird cage," I said. I caught on.

We heard Eric screaming next, Amanda started for the catwalk again. Then we saw Eric being lifted in to the air. We all ran to the direction he was going.

"Eric! Eric! No..!" Amanda shouted, running as fast as she could.

"Eric!" Paul shouted coming into view, with Billy.

"I can't see him, I can't see him!" Amanda screamed.

Me and Dad by the end, and we saw Billy standing there looking out, then he turned to look at us, and he clicked his Parasail together, _I realized Oh Billy! I thought_.

"No Billy!" I said. I was still angry with him, but I couldn't let him do this.

"No Billy!" Dad said as me, we followed Billy up the stairs, who was determined to save Eric.

"Don't be stupid!" I Shouted. He didn't listen, and jumped on the ledge,

"NO!" I ran and tried to get him off, but he jumped I nearly went down to but Dad caught my fall, and we bothed looked down to Billy who had his parasail up.

"Why the fuck would he do that? The idiot!" I shouted, Dad dragged me down the stairs to the Kirbys. "Hang on Eric!" Paul shouted.

A pteranodon who lands on the top of the catwalk continues to Snap through the hole in the enclosure. Finally the reptile's massive weight proves too much, and the entire section of the catwalk breaks free of the canyon wall and flips over laterally. Amanda, Dad and Paul and Me are able to hang on, but so is the pteranodon, who now climbs our way.

Paul Dad, Amanda, and me struggle to stay away from the pteranodon as it moves towards us. Suddenly. The far end of this inverted section of catwalk detaches from the canyon wall and SWINGS DOWNWARD**. **The force of the action sends the four us tumbling directly

Towards the pteranodon. Miraculously, we manage to avoid its open beak. But we are all sent plummeting toward the river below.

"Ahh!" we all call out, as I am sent tumbling into the water. A minute or so later, we all swim to the surface. Soaked to the skin. Dad helps me up and holds my arm as we run with the others to find Billy, Paul and Amanda find Eric, and grab him. We look for Billy, no sign, and then we saw him.

He was struggling with the harness. A pteranodon comes flying at him and lifts him up in the air, me dad and Paul start running towards it. Another pteranodon came for Billy and took him in the air.

"Hey!" I shouted, throwing rocks at it. It came for me and Dad did not have time to Pull me as the dinosaur landed and slowly approached me, I was ready to fight it but it grabbed me in its arms. Dad tried to get me but he was pulled in Pauls arms preventing him. I saw Billy struggling against the other one, to try to see me. Then the dinosaur landed its mouth on my neck and bit in to it.

"Ah" I called out, slightly. I winced in pain my teeth grinded together. I felt like I was on fire, I gasped and squeezed my eyes closed. It dug deeper into my skin. I don't know why I didn't fight against, it had me in its thrall. I could hear Dad shouting me but I couldn't concentrate properly, I was slowly fading away, I fell backwards to the floor the pteranodan with me, then tears started to roll down my face. Then Blackness.

_Cliff hanger… hahahaha chapter 8 finished.. See ya tomorrow for an nice one, we are getting to the end of this story now. _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	9. The Heribvores

The Herbivores

_Chapter 9_

_Darkness that was all Dawn can see. She blacked out. Her right side of her neck was throbbing, and it was bandaged. She was in someone's arms, but whose? Billy? Dads? Pauls? Surely not Pauls. _Dawn slowly opened her eyes at Alan was carrying her somewhere, he looked tired and ragged. She was placed carefully on a floor. She got up and found that she was on an old engine barge. Eric came over and sat down next to her as she leant herself up against a wall.

"How do you feel?" He asked. He was covered in cuts and bruises from the dinosaurs.

"Like hell". She groaned as she touched her neck. Alan was working with Amanda and Paul to get the boat working.

"You should that dinosaur was enjoying you, until your Dad scared it off and you blacked out". He said, with sincere in eyes.

_That explains it. Where was Billy? No no don't tell me he's dead._

"Am sorry about Billy". Eric confirmed my fears and he touched my arm. I held back my tears and smiled a sad smile. Dad came over to me, sat down, and pulled me into his embrace. Eric moved over to give us some privacy.

"I thought you were gone for a moment there" Dad whispered, I could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. _I started crying too for Billy and for me. I realized I am not strong as I thought._

A couple of hours later.

"Do you have any kids?" Eric asked me. The boat moved swiftly through the river, without any problems. Paul and Amanda were talking to each other down the other side of the boat. Me and Dad and Eric were together. I shook my head. "Am only twenty two".

Eric looked confused. "I thought your old enough by then".

I smiled "I am but I don't want any kids until am like 35.. Or maybe I might not have any".

"Do you have any other kids Alan?" Eric turned to Dad who was listening.

"Yes a little boy and a baby girl". Dad smiled slightly.

"I have a theory that there are two kinds ofboys. Those who want to be astronomers andthose who want to be astronauts." Dad said again.

"I want to be an astronaut." Eric said his child innocence coming back to him.

"See, I was the opposite. I never understoodwhy anyone would want to go into space. It'sso dangerous. You do one thing wrong andyou're dead. The astronomer - or thepaleontologist - get to study these amazingthings from a place of complete safety. Andtruthfully, everything you really need tolearn, you can learn it from the ground." Dad explained looking out to the river.

"But then you never get to go in space."

"Exactly. The difference between imagininghow things might be and seeing how theyreally are. To be able to touch them. That'swhat Billy wanted to do." Dad said.

The barge starts to round a bend. On the bow, Dad and Eric and me are the first to see something remarkable. Eric gasps, unprepared.

"I can blame the people who made this island. But I can't blame the people who want to see it. To study it." Dad finalized.

At the rear of the barge, Paul just now sees what's ahead. Awe- struck, he slows the motor and motions for Amanda to take a look.

The setting sun illuminates an incredible valley filled with dinosaurs. We see armoured ankylosaurs with clubbed tails. Duck-billed corythosaurs. We float under the gigantic, arching necks of eighty-foot brachiosaurs. They walk over to us. I smiled.

"How's a boy suppose to resist this?" Dad said, obviously forgetting how much he missed the only good part of the island. The herbivores we spent a couple of hours with them and touching them carefully and gently.

The moon was shining, down at the river. And it was awfully quiet. As the barge begins to round another bend. a familiar high pitched sound pierces the darkness. Muffled but unmistakable, it is the ringing sat phone. We exchange looks of sheer panic, expecting to see Spinosaurus to leap out at any moment. Dad scans the river banks.

"Keep quiet." Dad warned. Paul cuts the motor, and time seems to stop as the four stand posed for action. The barge finishes rounding the curve, and the ringing grows louder. The suspense is excruciating until finally... our eyes widen at some horrifying sight, more horrifying than anything we've yet seen. Severn mounts of dinosaur dung, sit on the patch off treeless flat ground just beyond the river bank. With me and Eric still in the boat, Amanda, Paul, and Alan jump into the river and rush to the bank.

_Oh God, there not going to do what I think they are going to do are they? _Eric scrunched his nose, in disgust. We watched as they dug their hands into it searching frantically looking for the phone. Eric gasped as another dinosaur came up behind them, they didn't see it behind them.

"Look out!" I shouted out, they turned immediately to face it and stood still. I had an arm over Eric's shoulder.

An fierce and red horned Carnotaur right behind them. The giant creature roars ,ready to eat them. However, as it gets in close, it smells them. Even a dinosaur won't eat something that is covered in shit. After a beat, the Carnotaur turns and walks away, back into the jungle. "Can't help but be a little offended." Eric laughed, I even smiled a little.

We were back on the boat now. In addition, they were all disagreeing whom to call for help.

"Whatever you do, don't call the U.S. Embassy.They won't do a God Damn thing." Paul said.

"Well, we don't exactly have a Costa Ricanphone book here, so it will have to besomebody we know in the states. Someone wecan absolutely count on to send help." I stated.

I checked over my appearance my tight leather red pants, did not even look red, they looked black. My Black tank top was covered in blood. My hair was all over the place, I managed to brush it out with something on the boat.

Paul turned to Amanda "Stan."

"I wouldn't trust Stan with a snowball in ablizzard."Paul glares at her. Eric and me notices something in the river."What's that?" Eric asked, curious but frightened at the same time.

The others look down in the murky water. Just below the surface, A shimmering shade of sliver passes beneath the boat. Then a single fish jumps from the water. And another. And another.

"Bonitas." Dad spilled out.

"Something must've scared them." Another roll of thunder, this time much closer.

"Get the motor going." Dad said, alarmed.

Paul moves the motor and pulls the start cord. The engine sputters but won't come to life. And now the phone beeps. The battery is getting even weaker. _Just great! I know who to call! _

I looked at Dad, and he quickly knew who to call. He dialled our number. "Who are you calling?" But Dad ignores the question.

"Pick up! Pick up!" He shouts.

"He calling my mom" I said, that was the first time I had ever called Ellie mom.

At the Grant house.

It is early morning and wearing his jammies, three-year old Charlie awkwardly picks up the phone with both hands. He has the mouthpiece next to his lips, but the earpiece is hanging out in space. "Hewwo?"

"Charlie? Charlie. Get your mother. Rightaway!" Dad shouted to him.

A long silence. Charlie bites his lip, looks around.

"Charlie? Are you there?" Dad asked.

"Hewwo?"

The sat-phone beeps again, this time much louder. Amanda and Eric watch Dad ,realizing their fate may hang on this single call. Paul struggles without success to start the motor.

Then, unseen by everyone, a gigantic finrises from the water just fifty yards from the barge. It's headed right to them and closing fast.

"Charlie! It's Daddy! Go getmommy, okay?" Dad shouted desperately down the phone.

"Ok" Charlie, goes out the living room to find Ellie, who is outside with her work partner Mark, who has just came for breakfast with his wife and son seeing him to his car. The door is locked and he can't get out. He goes back in to the living room were coincidentally Barnie the dinosaur is on. Dad realizes he's been cut off. He's about to redial when WHAM! The barge is rammed ,sending all of us tumbling. Dad manages to stay on top of the wheelhouse, but he loses grip on the phone, which falls on deck. I try to grab it but it's too far away. _Shit! _A SPINOSAURUS rises from the water, towering over the barge. As lightning flashes and thunder cracks, the dinosaur lets out an ear-splitting roar. It lunges at Dad with gaping jaws. I pull him out the way just in time as the thing rips off the entire wheelhouse.

_How are we going to get out of this now? How are we going to get the phone back? And how are we gonna get away from Spiny?_

_Chapter 9 done only about two or three chapters left. Until the end, thank you for the reviews I am now getting and on Scream 4 _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	10. Our final confrontation with Spiny

Our final confrontation with Spiny

_Chapter 10_

Charlie leads Ellie into the room, he hands her the phone.

"Was somebody on the phone?" She asked him

"It was Daddy the Dinosaur man." He said.

She takes the phone

"Alan you are so dead," she mutters. He hasn't called her since yesterday before they left for the island.

Ellie looks at him with confusion, then quickly checks the Caller ID box besides the phone. It's international, and not a number she recognizes.

"Alan?" She said down the phone

They all stay one-step ahead of the Spinosaurus as the beast rips apart the quickly-sinking boat. It spits out the wheelhouse and bites down on the stern of the boat, ripping off a chunk. Dad is heading up to the other three when he hears the sat phone ring.

"Dad grab the phone!" Dawn shouted. He quickly gets it and puts it to his ear.

"Ellie!" he roars down the phone, as the cage is going deeper.

"Ellie!" Dawn also shouts.

"Alan? Dawn?!" She shouts back, but pales and she goes tense when she hears the Spinosaurus roar.

"Ellie listen to me, get help the river site B!"

"Alan? Alan!" she screams down the phone, fearing the worst. But he's cut off by a second roar, the sound of Amanda screaming**.** And then the line goes dead. Ellie pales. Charlie looks at her with a smile. Then Charlie jumps up "Raaaar!" Ellie looks at him in horror. "Shit" she mutters, and runs to her phone book…

Dropping the dead phone, Alan scrambles towards the front of the boat and joins Dawn, Paul, Amanda and Eric, who have taken refuge in the dinosaur cage. The fearsome beast now lifts the stern of the boat clear out of the water. The cage scrapes across the deck and slams into the gunwale, toppling off the barge and Into the river Dawn and Alan and the Kirby's are still inside.

The cage sinks. The closest to the door, Paul manages to get out. The other four aren't as lucky. The cage rotates as it descends and lands on the river bottom with the door side down, trapping them inside. In the cold murky depths, they pull frantically on the bars. Debris and equipment float around them. Paul surfaces out of the breath and disoriented. Spinosaurus pushes past the boat.

"Paul!" Amanda shouts. Struggling to breath. "Dad!" Eric shouts**.**

Alan and Dawn look around frantically.

"Up! Up!" Alan said motioning with his hands. He points to a heavy crane assembly, designed for lifting cages off the large boats. Now well accustomed to fleeing on command, Amanda sends Eric up first, climbing the scaffolding like a jungle gym. All the while, they're trying to spot Paul. Dawn goes up next. Alan is the last to climb, reaching the first section as Spinosaurus returns from the water, slamming into the base of the crane. The whole assembly shudders, threatening to rip into the water.

"Where's Dad?" Eric shouts looing around.

"Just hold on." Dawn said, breathing heavily.

The dinosaur can't climb the crane, so it rams it, shakes it, trying to knock them off. Eric slips, but Amanda catches him. Alan loses his bag, Dawn catches it. Dawn finds one last hope. It is the resonation chamber model. She looks at Alan, unsure but it may only be the best choice. She blows through it, the same eerie pitch they heard before. On the third try, she is able to approximate the "egg" cry she heard the raptors give. She keeps it up, repeatedly. The Spinosaurus stops for a beat confused. How this sound could be coming from a non-raptor. But then keeps smashing. _Stubborn son of a bitch _she thought.

We can hear the mounting bolts strain. Soon the whole crane will tip. But not before a matching cry is heard in the jungle. Dawn stops, not certain she heard it. But there it is again. She keeps blowing. She looks at Alan, he nods.

The crane is close to tipping when a single raptor appears from the darkness, chirp barking at the Spinosaur, who simply bats away. But then more raptors come. And even more. Soon there are dozens gathering, circling. Dawn stops signalling. All four survivors watch with horrified fascination, knowing their fate is perilous no matter which side wins. Looking at his adversaries, Spinosaurus roars. In addition, suddenly the raptors attack. Spinosaurus easily handles the first few, but like ants, they just keep coming. They climb up his back, slicing, into him with their razor-sharp claws.

"Jump! Swim for the far shore!" Dad knocks out of his fascination. All four drop from the crane arm into the water.

Meanwhile, the fight continues. Spinosaurus rallies, shaking off many of the raptors, but they just keep coming. Their hooked claws dig in, scraping the meat to the bone. Spinosaurus puts up a brave fight to the end, but finally collapses, dead. The raptors continue to shred it to ribbons. Then one of the raptors looks over to see the survivors swimming away. Dawn makes eye contact with it. The raptor makes an noise to say "_don't worry we will find you." _

They swim to the shore.

Dad is trying to move them along. Still headed downstream. But Eric won't budge another foot.

"We have to keep looking for Dad. We have to." Eric says desperately.

"I know. I know. I want to look for him too." Amanda said, trying to keep it together.

"Paul?!" she shouts.

"Daddd!" Eric shouts. They are all on the edge of the shore.

Alan and Dawn watch, they know he's dead.

"Paullll!" She shouts again.

"Dadd! Where are you! Mom where is he?" he shouts tears running down his cheeks.

"Hey honey look at me. We're going to get out of this, andeverything's going to be all right, I promise."

"Listen to your mother." A voice said behind them they all turned.

Out of the darkness steps Paul. Amanda is knocked over with surprise. Eric runs to him, nearly tackling him.

"Good thing I've been swimming, huh?" He said.Amanda hugs him and Eric so tightly they cannot breathe. Alan and Dawn watch as the Kirby family reunite. They can't help but think about Billy.

The Kirby's sit back on the wide beach, one facing each direction, keeping watch. A light rain is falling, but they do not seem to notice. Trying to keep his boy's spirit up...

"You remember when we went fishing lastsummer? And I was trying to put the boat inand the trailer sank? And then the tow truckcame and tried to pull it out, but it gotdragged in? And the truck driver threatenedto knock your Dad's lights out? So I said Iwas the governor and he believed me?"Eric really smiles, remembering the day.

Meanwhile Alan and Dawn were sitting not far from them; Dawn had her head on Alan's shoulder.

"I'll be so glad to go home and see Mom"

Alan looked at her in surprise; she lifted her head up and sat a few feet away.

"You calling her Mom now after all these years?" he smiled surprised.

"Yeah I mean, she is. Isn't she, Mom died years ago"

He smiled.

"What did she say to you on the phone before?" Dawn asked.

"I didn't hear much, I only heard Alan but I hope she heard about the river".

"Who would she call though?" She asked.

"Mark he works with the navy, she said he was coming over today with his wife and son for breakfast."

"Why is every time we are in trouble with the big dinosaurs the raptors come to our rescue?"

"Maybe they like us" Dad teased jokingly.

"We can dream…. I miss Billy".

"So do I, Dawnie".

They were walking in the bushes again. Eric came over to Dawn and Alan. He whispered conspiratorially, not wanting to alarm his parents.

"The lady you called, how do you know she canhelp us?"

"That's my wife, and her friend Mark works with the navy and us government"

A long beat as they walk.

"You know her, she came with us to Isla Nublar, if you read Dads book," Dawn said.

Eric thinks for a moment. "Ellie Sattler?"

"Yeah".

"Wow!" Eric mutters.

The all chuckle. Then they heard the sounds of waves and an ocean, they all shared relieved looks and started to run. "The ocean!" Paul shouted.

They were running through the bushes then ran through like a path forest with there were just pavement. But they stopped instantly, when they heard the raptors run to them at super speed and they all muddled together then a whole pack came_. "We told you we would come"_

The raptor said silently to Dawn, in its Raptor language. They forgot about having the eggs, which Alan still had secured around his waist.

"Oh God..." Amanda whispered, clinging Eric to her.

"Bow down. She's changeling us, Alan said, as the Alpha female, looked at them with her Yellow eyes. Silently telling them to sit. They obeyed and sat in a circle. They looked around as seven more crowded around them.

_Chapter 10 done, this is my most detailed chapter so far, only two more chapters left… _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	11. Returning the eggs and going home

Returning the eggs and going home

_Chapter 11_

We sat carefully, and quietly, our eyes looking everywhere. My eyes were glued right on the alpha's hers stared back at me. I was at the front by Amanda Dad was at the side of me Paul and Eric on the other side of Amanda. It slowly approached us, as if it was making a decision. As it got closer to us, everyone's breath quickened. I thought I was going to be a little scared but surprisingly I was not. And surprisingly it didn't come over to me as I thought I would it had its eyes turned to Amanda. It leant over to her head and sniffed her roughly; she was trying hard not to scream. It smelled all over her she gasped.

"Get back," Paul, said trying to move her behind him. The raptor made a growl, to say stay back. Then the next thing the raptor turned to me with its Yellow eyes. Dad put a hand on my arm. It sniffed me aswell, but it took a liking to me and to all the blood and my wound. I think the thing was tempted to finish what the pteranodon done to me. The other raptors were talking in their weird way aswell.

"She thinks you took the eggs," Dad whispered. The raptor looked back to the other raptors. It gave me time to say something back.

"Well I fucking didn't, so what do I do?" I asked for the first time in my life I did not know how to get out of this.

"Give her the eggs," Amanda whispered. That was the best thing and the only not annoying thing she had said since we came on this island. Dad carefully placed the bag on the floor, and began to open it. The raptors were getting restless, now they knew what where in the bags.

"Do it Dawn" Eric said encouraging me.

The eggs were right in front of me now. The Alpha was getting eager. My hands were gently pushing them to it now and it wasn't convinced that we were to be trusted. The other raptors where getting ready to pounce.

"Get the raptor chamber," I whispered, eyes still looking at the raptor. The next thing we heard was that sound that the raptor makes when it starting to eat.

"No no call for help," Paul said weary. Dad quickly done that and the raptors snapped back confused they were ready to come for us. The Alpha roared at it not to pounce. The Alpha looked around and it senses something around us, we heard it to. It was helicopters. _Thank God. _The raptor was deciding to do with us, but decided against it as the sounds where getting closer. One by one the raptors left with a sound that made my ears ache. Then two they were remaining we all looked at it as if we would never see it again. They both took the two eggs with a warning to us that if we ever took them again _they would kill us straight on the spot. _The alpha looked at me and we shared a last look, before she disappeared into the bushes.

We all got up and ran out to the beach, and saw a single man standing with a horn similar to the one that Amanda had.

"Dr. Grant? Dr. Alan Grant?!" he shouted down the horn. _Great not again._ We all shouted and ran. Suddenly I fell faint and dizzy. I blacked out again…

As Alan and the others shouted "That's a very bad idea!" All the Us navy came out of the water.

"She sent the navy and Us government," Eric Said, happy that they were all saved at last.

"God bless you Ellie". Alan smiled. He was going to treat his wife when they get back. Alan looked for Dawn but he couldn't see her. Then he saw her body on the sand. He ran over worriedly and checked her pulse. It was still going, he breathed in relief.

"Someone get over here". Alan shouted.

"Oh My God!" Amanda shouted. All the soldiers went over, there was a medic.

"she's ok she just lost a little too much blood and she is exhausted ". The medic said. Alan lifted her up bridal style. They loaded in to the helicopter. Alan who still had Dawn in his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"Is this man with you?" The solider said. Alan went over to the man. It was Billy, he was smiling but it quickly faded when he saw Dawn in Alan's arms.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"She just fainted just then she's ok though.. You made it". Alan said happily. That his student was alive.

"Yeah you made it too," He said.

"Dr. Grant where ready to go please take a seat." The solider said. He moved to go but Billy stopped him

"I rescued your hat". He said handing the hat on Dawns lap.

"Well that's the important thing" he smiled; he could never be parted with his hat he had it since the first time they came on the Island. He moved to sit down. He put Dawn in her own chair next to him he put her arms through the seat belt. And let her head slide on his shoulder until she woke up.

The helicopter started to lift. They were safe. A couple of hours later…

Dawn started to slumber and wiggle. She slowly woke and first thing, she saw was a bottle of water handed to her by the Medic.

"Thanks" She replied. She was so exhausted. She took sips she saw Billy on the stretcher on the other side of the copter.

"Billy!" She shouted relieved. That made everyone jump with surprise.

"Hey" he smiled from the other side. She couldn't move because they were in the air.

"I thought you were dead," she said. She was crying with happiness.

"I am not… am still alive and kicking" he joked. She smiled then turned to Dad.

"We made it were going home" She said.

"You scared me again out there…" He said.

"I know am sorry again," she laughed weakly.

Then the pilot startled them "what the hell is that?" he asked. They all turned to look outside it was three pteranodons flying outside by the window.

"Where do you think they're going" Eric said loudly cause of the engine was loud.

"Probably new nesting grounds… but if they nest on the mainland they'd get shoot down. So it's best if they just stay around the islands," Alan replied.

"Dare them to nest in Oklahoma," Amanda said quietly. We all knew what would happen then. We all laughed.

"Let's go home." Paul said looking at Amanda lovingly. Looks like them two are back together. Eric smiled happily for them.

"Yeah lets go back home to Mom" I said to Dad. He smiled and I looked at Billy he smiled too. He could not wait to go back to his family. I put my head on Dads shoulder, as he put his beloved hat on his head and patted my arm. Well another story to tell Willow and Xander and the rest of the gang. I could see the mainland in the distance…. We were nearly home.

_Chapter 11 finished! Right just the Epilogue now… Things don't look so good in the future for Billy and Dawn…. _

_Sarahmichellegellrfan1_


	12. Years Later & Epilogue

Years Later & Epilogue

_Chapter 12 Last Chapter._

Ellie lavished us with kisses, hugs, oh and tears! We had dinners that could feed half of the dinosaurs on the two islands. We were not allowed to leave the house for weeks, Xander and Willow and Tara, Anya and Even Giles had to come over for dinner. We invited the Kirby's over for dinner, they invited us out. Let's just say we became friends with them. Even Eric and Xander where getting on…

Two years passed... I was now twenty-four years old. Dad and Ellie were still happily married. Charlie was five and Erika was two years old. We were all friends with the Kirby's. Amanda and Ellie became best friend's. They even took the Kids out on day trips. Billy and me were good until he asked me the question I dreaded to hear of him. _Marry Me. _in front of everyone it was embarrassing.

_We had just finished tea. Amanda, Paul, Eric, Dad, Mom (Ellie), Charlie, Erika, Xander, Willow, Anya, Tara and Billy were there._

"_Will you marry me Dawnie?" Billy asked, kneeling down. Everyone was looking in Awe. Dad was not very happy._

"_Billy..." I walked away from him…. He got up and followed me so did the others._

"_What's wrong?" He asked confused. _

"_I-I am not ready." I spurted out, I looked at him. His face crumbled, with reject. I had to say something. "Look it's not that I don't want to…" I said unsure, I was not even sure If I wanted to get married at all. _

"_It's just that with my job and I have busy schedules and I not ready to commit myself."_

_End of flashback_.

_Another year had passed it had now been three years since Isla Sorna. Dad made another book, Eric made on aswell. Billy and me were going ok, until again he asked me to marry him._

"_Billy am sorry but I don't think I want to get married." I said, trying to make him understand._

"_Well why? You don't love me anymore?" he shot back. _

"_Of course I love you, I just don't want to get married and have kids am only twenty five!" I said frowning._

"_Is there someone else?" He said. Now I was reeling, how dare he ask such a question._

"_Of course not, Billy why would you ask me something like that!" I roared._

"_Well if you don't want to marry me!" he shot back. We were in my back garden. Dad and Ellie were in the house. I heard them approaching to us and they stood by the door._

"_Well who is he?!" Billy grabbed my arms and shouted right in my face. Dad tried to come over but Ellie stopped him._

"_Nobody now let go of me!" I pushed him off. He was breathing heavy so was I. _

"_I don't think we are working anymore." He said, that really surprised me. Dad and Ellie looked at him with a mix of anger and shock._

"_What?" I said. I was very shocked aswell. He looked like he was about to cry. _

"_Am sorry… I think we need a break," he said._

"_Why?!" I shouted, grabbing him by the arms now. He took my arms off him and held my hands. I looked down at them and then back up at him._

"_Because for months now you have been pulling away from me.. And you don't ever share any closeness with me and I thought proposing again would open your eyes. I can see it didn't. I love you Dawn remember that". He said, and kissed my forehead. I could feel hot tears working their way down my cheeks. The next thing I felt was in someone's arms. Ellie's I opened my eyes and Ellie had her arms around me in a embrace. Dad and Billy had gone. _

"_Why did he do this to me?" I sobbed. _

"_I don't know honey, just give him some time" she mumbled, stroking my hair._

_A few weeks later... Dawn went to see Billy in his flat. However, it had been cleaned out; she wasn't crying she was enraged. _

4 months passed without any sign of Billy.

Dawn was dating another man called Riley Finn. He was a solider and he was twenty-five the same age as Dawn. They had been dating for a month now. He was helping her get past Billy at first they started as friends then they developed into an item. Alan liked Riley, better than he liked Billy.

Then unexpectedly, Billy knocked on the door, just after teatime. Dawn had aged to a mature woman. Her long hair went down the middle of her back. He had rubbed his eyes to see if it was really her.

"No it wasn't that Mo-" She laughed as she opened the door then turned to see who it was. Her smile quickly faded. "Billy" she said quietly.

"Hi" he muttered, searching her face.

"What are you….where were you?!" she said.

"Can I explain this inside?" he asked. I numbly let him in; we both went in to the living room. Everyone went quiet the Kirby's were here and riley.

"Billy!" Eric said and went over. They shook hands, "Hey Eric how ya doing". He smiled and then he smiled at the Kirby's who smiled back politely. Dad looked pissed off, and Ellie looked mad aswell. Riley looked confused.

"What are you doing back here?" Alan asked bitterly.

"I just want to explain."

"Explain what? That you abandoned Dawn… that you accused her of being with another man just because she turned down your proposal." Ellie said mad at Billy for the first time ever.

"Look I know Ellie but-"

"It's to you Billy." She shot back. Billy looked a little surprised from that.

"So this is the Billy that I have heard so much of." Riley disapprovingly said.

Dawn led Billy out of the living room and in to the hall. "So that's your new boyfriend I assume." Billy said, looking at the wall.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Why are you with him?"

Dawn was angry again. "Why? Why? Who do you think you are? You can't just come back here after four months and question me about my life. So I would like to know what the hell you are doing here!" she shouted. Everyone was listening from the living room.

"Well am here, because I want to start again but I can see that's out of the question. Well I am sorry… that I put you through so much pain." Billy started to say.

"Pain?" she started to laugh. "You didn't put me through any pain, maybe I was upset for a couple of weeks but I was in no pain."

"Right" he looked down.

"Where the hell were you?" Dawn asked.

"I was in LA with my Grandma… I need a break"

"Without telling anyone?" Dawn said.

"Yes I thought it would have been best leaving quietly." She looked at him and he looked back at her. She burst out laughing, so did he. Inside everyone was confused about why there were laughing.

"Am sorry I just after everything we have been through together from the first day we met to now just makes me laugh."

"I know, when me and you where sneaking around Alan and Ellie's back for eight months. It doesn't seem real does it?" Billy said recovering from laughter.

"No." she smiled and pushed her curly hair behind her ear.

"So I guess this is it then." He said, moving to the door. She looked down and sighed.

"We are still friends though… remember that Billy." She said.

He was stood by the door ready to leave. He hesitated "Bye." He said.

"Bye." She whispered. He turned and left. A small smile appeared on her face.

She let him go.

5 years later. Riley and Dawn were still together they were planning to get married. Dawn had hesitated at first but then said the three words that a man would want to hear. "Yes." She was still shaky on it but she _said screw it, you only live once._ The Kirby's and Even Billy was at the wedding with his girlfriend which happened to be Cheryl.

Life was great for the Grants.

_Finished! Hoped you liked the trilogy.. Remember it goes _

_Jurassic Park, Forbidden Love (that has no dinosaurs) Jurassic Park 3. _

_I enjoyed writing this; I hoped you all liked reading this… look out for my stories Scream 4, Through her eyes and the one that is on Hiatus, which I will be going back to the ship of dreams. More reviews please_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	13. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE.

It has come to my attention that someone has stolen my Jurassic Park trilogy material and put it on . If anyone knows, anything about this message me immediately. I write my own material, so if anyone comes across it just beware it's not the real author.

I am very upset about this, and finding it just shocked me beyond words. I never thought that someone would take my stories and publish them as their own on another website.

Thank you.

Sarahmichellegellarfan1


End file.
